The Tears of Many
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: during their six months of training, Ed and Izumi have a very emotional comversation with each other. I suck at summaries. Enjoy!


-1Hello! So this one was on of my really random ones. Um so enjoy!

Tears Shared by Many

We trained under her for six long months. She never showed pity and wouldn't go for crying. We Knew she loved us, right? Maybe?

She wore that same expression. No normal person would guess what she was thinking. Cold. that's the only thing it showed.

" Mr. Curtis… um… where's teacher?" We asked

" Oh, Izumi? She went to the island again." Mason said. Sig gave him a warning glance.

" Oops!" Mason yelped and ran out.

The island

I didn't quite understand what was up with her and that damn island. Now; however, I do. Sometimes she would come back looking as if she was crying. Then she would go to her room without saying anything.

My fox bite was acting up again. It reopened and the thick crimson liquid flowed down my arm. I tried my best to cover it up. A long sleeved shirt. Boy was I dumb. I was in Dublith, in the freaking middle of summer and I wore a damn long- sleeved shirt. She noticed it immediately, grabbed me by the arm, nearly pulling it off, and took me strait to the back room.

" Damn kids." Izumi whispered under her breath. " What the hell happened to you!"

" It's nothing I'm fine." I said looking down, avoiding any eye contact.

" Look at this, you fool, this is serious! How many months have you had this!" she yelled.

" One month. But it doesn't even hurt and every time it opens it bleeds less and less!" I said quickly hoping she would let me go.

But she didn't

" And you think that's a good thing? You're the biggest fool I've ever seen!" she yelled.

" …"

" What the hell is wrong with you! Look at me!" she said

" I-I can't." I said in a low voice, tearing up.

" And why not?" Izumi sounded more concerned.

" Because-be-because I-I can't replace _Her_. Al and I promised. I can't, I-" I stuttered crying. My tears rolling down my face.

" Ed………………… I'm not here to replace your mother, understand? And I'm never going to, okay. But you need to let go of the past and walk on your own to feet. Move forward." She said, as she began to clean my wound.

" I can't! I have no future without her. How could you understand, you've never lost someone that important to you! You could never understand waking up and not having a mother or someone you love not there! How could you-" I stared to yell.

" Shut up!! Your not the only two out there who's lost someone! Stop thinking the world revolves around you and Al! No one else cares about telling people your story do you think anyone will give a shit about you! No! 'One is All, All is One' that's how the world flows!"

Then she hugged me. I wasn't angry about what she had said. She was right. The world keeps going weather you live or die.

" I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry." I said crying and hugging her back.

But she didn't say anything. She's not that type of person. Words mean nothing to her. But I could tell she was troubled by something. Something that we could never understand, even to this day I don't understand. And she doesn't understand what troubles us. Despite all that, we still have to carry our burdens alone.

She walked out of the room after she was done cleaning the bite. I said nothing, I didn't even look up to watch here leave. It wasn't because of that talk we had, no, it was because Al and I, despite of what she told us not to do, were going to bring mom back no matter what.

Guilt. That's what it was.

Guilt for disobeying her. And we lied to her. 'Teacher we swear that we'll never do human transmutation' that's exactly what we told her. And we paid the consequences. As we stand here in the present, we feel the pain inflicted by our sins, the sin that could have never been if we weren't so stubborn. Damn. How I wish we could turn back time and go back to that day. Sloth and Wrath. They symbolize our sins and our failures. The one thing that we truly have in common, Al, Teacher, and I, are the tears we shed as the results of our mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -fin

Me: okay, shut up, I know it's bad and I suck at stuff like this. But this is what happens when I'm bored. At least it's not as bad as Ed's artwork!^.^

Ed: hey I worked hard on drawing that Envy picture! And if it was so bad then why did they post it in the military!!

Roy: 'cause Ed, it's the only thing we had. Where the hell are we gonna get Envy pics from?

Me: Dudes what does it matte, we all suck. Especially you Roy, your useless in the rain.

Roy: (crys)


End file.
